Tutorial: FAQ
Where is the bakery? My girls are hungry. Hurry up and open the town!' Complete the quest 1-7. The kanpani dont have bakers but the girls can make damn good '''''pastries. ''P'ut high INT girls (Witches or Clerics)' in the warehouse to increase the natural regen of '''bread'. The daily quest and exchange stones can be another way to bring home the bacon. Can my girls sink? NO! '''The things that come out of their wounds is '''ketchup. Not every'' Kadogawa game is like Kancolle so go nuts. ' This game have no relation to kancolle, except we foreign player TTK continue to play DMM game here for the cute girls. Your girls can not die and will only "faint" when her hp reach zero. However, if one of them is incapacitated she will '''stay' incapacited for the entire deployment unless you use a revival skill (one of the commander skills you unlock) or by using shiny stones to continue after everyone is knocked out. Trial and error work well for this game. Since there is no repair needed, your resource are much well saved. This game is easier to Kancolle, IMO so just keep on training and dont worry about falling asleep during gameplay. Where can I hate my money? '''There is a shop ('ショップ)' button next to the ''encyclopedia'. ' If you want to get 5 star or 4 star girls or even high level weapons, you can use your money to buy shiny stones and try to slot for new cards, though your chance are quite low. In Jp wiki state is always worth to go further :) There are also currently 2 one-time time use item in the shop, each for 15 shiny stone. One is a flower jewelry with a ribbon which ''might increase maximum deployment while the other is a pair of glasses with heart in them (use currently unknown). Generally, if you dont like to spend money this game will still be good to you. You can gain shiny stones through weekly quests(a total of 3 per week) and by doing completely new deployment quests. The blue coins next to the shiny stones are gain by doing world arena(?) (the orange button below development). The game is friendly and awesome like Kancolle and you only have to spend money if you want better items or more resources. It's same as kancolle, so use your dmm points as you see fit. My girls are not growing anymore! Do they need more love? Where do I stick it in?! Your love is not the problem, it's the STAR (★) cap, girls with a certain number of ★ only grow to a set level. You need to go to the employees tab(purple button), select your girl and push the level up(big glowing button next to the stars). This cost class stones and gold. See the section how to play for more info. My girls keeps getting her clothes torn off! Which girl should I use as a punching bag and which girl should stay behind with me to watch? Soldiers(spear and shield) have the highest hp and pdef but not much attack. Warriors (axe) do get more hp per vit and higher attack but have much lower defense and soldiers gain more vit per level so their hp increases faster. Fighters(sword and shield) are more balanced(good hp, defense and attack) but are weaker in attack, hp and defense compare to both. Warriors aren't particularly suitable for tanking either. Warriors have high hp, but that's all it is. If you only need to survive 2 or 3 hits, then a warrior is fine, that higher hp gives the padding they need to survive. But if you need something that can actually tank, without having the poor offensive ability of a soldier, then you're looking at a fighter. Fighters have less hp than a warrior but more defence, their vit growth is higher, their weapon provides extra defence and most importantly, a fighter's armour actually gives magic defence, unlike a warrior's armour with gives absolutely nothing. Soldier (Spear and shield): Front line tank, can take all kinds of punishment as well as able to pierce both front and back enemies in the same row but has low attack. Pros:Good defense and good hp, can pierce front and back enemy in one column. Also can guard an employee that is behind her, reducing their damage taken. Cons: Low attack and a bit slow to take a turn compare to other classes. Warrior (Axe): Front line offence that can dish out good damage and handle a few hits but lacks good defense. Pros: High hp and high attack. Has a special ability that can increase the entire team's damage for 1 turn. Cons: Low defence Fighter (Sword and shield): A mix between soldier and warrior. Is good for front line offense or defense but slightly weaker in attack, defense and hp compare to the other two. Pros: Balanced attack, defense and hp. Has a chance to stun an enemy she attack for 1 turn. Cons: Lower defense, attack and hp compare to the soldier and warrior classes. Ronin (Katana): A good frontline as well as back offence that uses evasion to supplement it's survival. They have very good attack, good defense at a higher level, and high evasion. They're basically warriors with evasion. Pros: Very good attack, very high evasions and decent defense at higher level. They are good in either front or back. They have a special ability that can increase the entire team's evasion(?) for 1 turn. Cons: Their hp is quite low and start out weaker compare to the other melee classes. Not really suggested for frontline at low level. ''' '''Rogue (Duel daggers): A very fast class that relies on evasion to survive. They are very fast and can attack multiple time in a turn. Pros: Very fast, can attack multiple time in a turn. High attack and very high evasion. They also have a range attack that can hit back enemies. ' '''Cons: Low defense and low hp. Not suggested to be placed in frontline. ' '''Archers (Bow and arrow): A range class with very good attack. They can hit enemies in the back. Pros: Very good attack, decent evasion. Can hit enemies in the back. Cons: Very low hp and defense. NOT for frontline. Mages/Witches (Staff and orb): A offensive magic class. Has high magic attack, has good range and multiple spells that can hit multiple enemies. They do elemental damage and has high int, which is good for increasing bread production rate if you put them in the warehouse. Pros: Very high damage, certain spells(based on weapons) can hit multiple enemies as well as do elemental damage, so they have advantage to some enemies. They have a special ability that increase their magic attack for 1 turn, dealing heavy damage. Cons: Extremely squishy, meaning low hp and defense. Because they do elemental damage this means that they have a disadvantage when they face certain enemies that have resistance. Their elemental power is also based on their weapon so you have to take note which equipment to have when running in. NOT for frontline. Clerics (Mace): A healer class. They can heal your teammates and have slightly more decent hp compare to the other backline classes. Very useful in deployment can multiple clerics can be placed in your team to heal multiple times. Pros: Can heal teammates, has decent hp. Very useful and suggested to be added in the team for deployments. ' '''Cons: Not an offensive class, so because of this they will not attack. They are just as squishy as the rest of the backline classes so they are NOT suggested to be placed in front. Their healing also depends on their level so a low level cleric will not be much help, as well as who they heal depends on the one with the lowest hp or even downright random. ' ''In addition '' here Saber (sword icon) average 1 and 2star employee can get from map1 & 2 at random no specific map to drop specific class. most train at 2-6 cuz it give the highest exp in map 1&2. '''Is there H-scene? The nigths here are cold... There are no h-scenes here (sadly), however, the girls get their clothes torn when they lose. For R-18 included games, refer this link of DMM game below http://www.dmm.co.jp/netgame/ Make sure your age is 18+ cause they will check, but I'm sure you have some way bypass that, you naughty thing :) Why nobody wants to update the quest section? Shut up, i´m poking my shimakaze. ( おーぅ！, おーぅ！, おーぅ！, ...) source: wikia chat with the elders presidents